Dhamakedar Sunday
by KK's Rapanzal
Summary: Abhirika spending their sunday with a lot of fun. Posting my first story on this site. Hope u all will like it pls read n review it:)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story on this site. I am bit nervous wether u will like it or not but I have tried my level best :) Dedicating my first story to KK di :) And a great thanks to SS di and BRD di for helping me to post this story and suggesting its name :) Now enjoy it :D

'Abhijeeeet uth jao subah ho chuki hai kab tak sote rahoge' Tarika calling from the kitchen...

But our Abhijeet sir was in his dreamland where he was arguing with our dear Salunkhe sir on not allowing to meet his wife after Marriage.

Tarika coming from the kitchen - Abhijeet jaldi utho na itni der se tumhe bula rahin hun.

'But there was no response from his side'

Tarika - Abhijeet agar tum nahin uthe na toh main tumhare upar pani daal dungi.

Abhijeet(murmuring) - Salunkhe sahab meri shadi ho gayi hai aur ap abhi bhi mujhe Tarika se milne nahin dete hain. Main court ke pass chala jaunga aur phir jail main baithkar chakki peeste rehne.

Tarika - Hey baghwan ye sapnon main bhi Salunkhe sir se jhagda karta rehta hai. Isse pehle ki ye sapne main WORLD WAR karne lage isse uthana hi parega.

After 5 mins... Salunkhe sirrrr apne mere upar pani dalne ki himmat kaise ki ab toh apko jail bhejkar hi rahunga.

Tarika - Arre Abhijeet maine pani dala hai tumhe uthane ke liye Salunkhe sir ne nahin.

Abhijeet(coming back to reality) - Arre Tarika tum... mujhe laga Salunkhe sir ne mere upar pani dala...

Tarika(laughing) - hahaha... Abhijeet real life main toh tum Salunkhe sir se jhagadte hi rehte ho aur ab sapnon main bhi... (She again begin to laugh)

Abhijeet(embarrasing) - wo... wo toh main bas... sapna main...

Tarika - haan pata hai tum sapne main unhe jail main dalne ki baat kar rahe the. Abhijeet agar ye baat kisiko pata chal gayi toh sab tumpar hasenge.

Abhijeet(murmuring) - haan wo toh saaf hi dikh raha hai ki tum bhi hans rahi ho.

Tarika - acha Abhijeet ab maine tumhe nehla toh diya hi hai toh ab change kar lo "Barsaat main bheege mendak jaise dikh rahe ho". And she laughed again.

Abhijeet - ab bas bhi karo Tarika kitna hansogi aur plss mere sapne ke bare main kisiko bhi mat batana. I am requesting u. He made a *puppy dog face* knowing that Tarika can't resist it and yeah his trick worked.

Tarika(melting) - okk nahin bataungi par ek shart hai.

Abhijeet - shart? kaisi shart?

Tarika - Aj Sunday hai toh tum mujhe shopping par le jaoge phir hum movie dekhenge aur phir dinner bhi bahar hi karenge. Agar ready ho toh kisiko nahin bataungi lekin agarrr...

Abhijeet(thinking) - abhijeet babu ho jao taiyyar paise kharch karne ke liye. Aj Tarika peecha nahin chodegi. Main toh ainvayi ainvayi loot gaya.

Abhijeet - okk Tarika jaisi tumhari marzi. Aj ka mera pura din tumhare name. Jao Tarika tum ready ho jao jakar.

Tarika - Par Abhijeet abhi sirf 9 baje hain. Itni jaldi mall nahin khulta hai.

Abhijeet - Mujhe pata hai Tarika par maine socha tumhe 3 ghante toh lag hi jayenge ready hone main aur phir hum time se nikal payenge.

Tarika(angry) - mera majak uda rahe ho. Main 3 ghante lagati hun ready hone main toh phir theek hai main abhi sab ko tumhari breaking news bata deti hun. And she moved to take her mobile.

Abhijeet (stopping her) - Arre Tarika main toh majak kar raha tha kya tum bhi serious ho gayi ho. Maine kaha tha ki main 3 ghante leta hun ready hone main aur tumhe toh bas 10 minute hi lagte hain.

Tarika(hiding her laugh) - Ok hum 12 baje niklenge tab tak tum dobara se naha lo samjhe mere mendak. Ans she ran from there.

Abhijeet - hunh! mera bholepan ka pura faida utha rahi hai. Kya jamana a gaya hai ab toh CID officers ki biwiyan apne hi pati ko blachmain karne lagi hain.

*At Mall*

Tarika - Abhijeet ye dekho kitna acha hai muhpar bahut suit karga na?

Abhijeet - Haan haan le lo tumpar toh sab hi acha lagta hai.

Tarika to salesman - Ok bhaisahab ap ye bhi pack kar dijiye.

Abhijeet(thinking) - in ladkiyon ko shopping karna itna acha kyun lagta hai? Tarika ne adha mall kharid liya hai par abhi bhi uska man nahin bhara. Upar se maine usse movie bhi dikhayi par ek bhi popcorn khane ko nahin diya. Aj ka sunday Tarika ke liye toh dhamakedaar ho gaya par meri jab main dhamaka ho gaya. Par at least Taika khush toh hai na. Wo khush toh main khush phir chahe mujhe kuch bhi kyun na karna pade. And he again got busy in helping Tarika for choosing dresses.

'After 1 more hour of shopping they came outside fron shop'

Tarika - Abhijeet ab mujhe bahut joron ki bhuk lagi hai chalo na kuch khate hain. But she didnt get any response so she called him again Abhijeet suna na mujhe bhuk lag rahi hai.

Abhijeet was looking in a direction with mouth open. Tarika also looked in that direction and she was shocked.

Tarika - Ye yahan kya kar rahe hain?

Abhijeet(thinking) - Lagta hai aj ka sunday wakai dhamakedar hoga and he gave a devil smile.

**Aouther's Note - So how was it ? Please tell me in the review section if u like it and whether should I continue it or not? What Abhirika has seen and whey they are shocked? Any guesses then mention it in the rvw section. And sorry for any mistake :(**

**Suggest me any change if u want :)**

**Till then bye and take care :)**


	2. Drama king

Thank you so much guys for warm welcome and I am glad that u all liked my work :) I know that I am very late in my update par main kya karun main bahut aalsi hun :D type karne ka man hi nahin karta hai :P

Between thanks for ur precious reviews it meant a lot to me :)

Enjoy this chap :D

Tarika's shocked expression changed to a big laugh when she saw the seen . Seeing her Abhijeet couldn't control himself and he also joined her. Both were laughing seeing the person standing infront of them who was in a totally changed Avatar. Till now that person had also watched them when he heard such big laughters coming from a nearby place.

When that person's eyes moved on Abhijeet's figure he gave a "mar gaya look" and tries to hide his face from the bags he was holding. But he had already realised that now its too late and he had caught and they are laughing on his outfit or else you can say by seeing his condition at that time.

That person was wearing a blue fizi jeans with a green denim shirt having white plane lines on it and also wearing black boots. He had also put a black cowboy hat and a red scarf like thing around his neck. But it doesn't ends here. His both hands were holding approx 15 to 20 bags which were making him to stand or walk properly. His half body part was covered with bags only and this was making to look more funny as some bags were on the verge of doing suicide.

Till now Abhirika tried to control their laughter when they saw people have gathered around them and are staring on them as if they both have done any crime. Abhirika put their head down due to embarassment but they are not the one who will get afraid on seeing such glances. They both looked once again to the front and then to each other which forced them to burst out once again. All the people standing their were first shocked but they smiled on their own when they watched their childish behaviour and left from their one by one without saying anything but with smiley faces.

When all left and Abhirika once again controlled themselves, moved near to that person who had till now became a statue.

Abhijeet - arre waah sir kya baat hai badi shopping ki ja rahi hai wo bhi akele akele... humen bhi bula liya hota toh apki khatirdari karne ka mauka toh mil jata.

Tarika - koi baat nahin Abhijeet main hun na tum meri khatirdari karlo jab tak sir tumhe mauka nahin dete na sir...?

But there was no reply from the other side. That person's eyes were only on Abhijeet as if he is a ghost and come to take a each passing second his face was turning pale.

Abhijeet - Arre Salunkhe sahab kahan so gaye ap...kuch toh boliye...koi bhut dekh liya hai kya and he shake Dr Salunkhe to bring him back in the reality.

Salunkhe(shivering tone) - Arre Abhijeet tum... tum..tum yahan...kya kar rahe ho.

Tarika - Hello sir main bhi yahin hun mujhe nahin dekha kya apne aur ap theek toh hain itna kyun ghabra rahe hain?

Abhijeet - Haan sir ap theek toh hain, kabse ap statue ki tarah khade hue hain aur kuch bol hi nahin rahe hain.

Salunkhe - Haan abhijeet main toh ek dam theek hun mu...mujhe kya hoga I am main chalta hun mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Saying this Dr Salunkhe tries to run but it was not so easy with a lot of bags. On the other side Abhirika were not understanding why Salunkhe is behaving so awkwardly but they get their answer after a while.

"Arre Sallu kahan bhage ja rahe hain ap" a voice came from behind and Dr Salunkhe freezed at his position.

Salunkhe(murmuring) - Hey bhagwan! jiska darr tha wahi hua. Ab ye Abhijeet mujhe kahin ka nahin chodega meri band bajakar hi rahega. Aur bajayega bhi kyun nahin akhir itna acha mauka mila hai kaun jane dega aise mauke ye pichle 5 saal ka badla ek baar main hi lega.

Abhirika when heard that voice turned to that side and find a lady coming near to Dr Salunkheand he was aged between 50 to 55 years. Abhijeet till now had fully understood and so did Tarika. Both give each other a naughty smile.

Abhijeet - dekha Tarika inke bhagne ki wajah. Chalo na hum bhi behti ganga main hath dho le aur waise bhi main aisa mauka bilkul bhi nahin chodna chahta hun.

All three reached to Dr Salunkhe.

Lady - Sallu ap mere liye ruk bhi nahin sakte the? Kahan bhage ja rahe the mujhe chodkar?

Salunkhe - nahin Ruchi main tumhe chokar kahan ja sakta hun?Main toh bas tumhe dhund raha tha ki tum kahin gum toh nahin ho gayi ho.

Ruchi - Kya sallu ap bhi main koi choti bachchi thode hi hun jo gum ho jaungi. Ap bhi na yuhin pareshaan ho jate hain mere liye.

Abhirika were totally enjoying this as they had never seen Dr Salunkhe in such a manner. Abhijeet was giggling and Tarika was trying hard not to make any sound otherwise these old love birds might get the other side Dr Salunkhe had till now totally became a melt ice cream.

Salunkhe - Arre ab pareshan kaise na ho humen apki fikar nahin hogi toh kise hogi?

At this Abhijeet coughed and Love birds came back to the reality.

Ruchi - Sallu ye log kaun hain tum jante ho kya inhe?

Salunkhe - umm... haan Ruchi ye log mere sath CID main kaam karte hain. Yeh hain Senior Ins. Abhijeet aur yeh hai meri Asst. Dr Tarika.

Ruchi - Toh ap hain Abhijeet kafi name suna hai maine apka. Socha nahin tha ki kabhi ap logon se mil bhi paungi. Sallu mujhe kabhi apki team se milane hi nahin le gaye bas bahane hi banate rehte hain.

At this Abhijeet showed his 32 teeths to Salunkhe.

Abhijeet - koi baat nahin Ruchi ji ab toh mulakat hoti hi rahegi kyun hain na Salunkhe sahab? (smirking)

Salunkhe - haan haan ab toh mulakat roj hi hoti rahegi... and he make a sad face.

Tarika - Ap log yahan shopping karne ke liye aye the?

Ruchi - haan aj Sallu ke pass time tha toh socha ki thodi shopping ho jaye.

At the word "Thodi shopping ho jaye" Abhirika looked at each other and grinned.

Tarika - Ruchi ji ab shopping ho gayi hai toh chaliye na dinner bhi sath hi karte hain waise bhi mujhe bahut bhunk lagi hai.

Salunkhe(at once) - Arre nahin Tarika tum dono itne din ke baad bahar ghumne aye ho toh sath hi lunch karo na. Main aur Ruchi tab tak aur shopping kar lete hain. Waise bhi mera abhi aur man hai shopping karne ka.

Abhijeet - Arre nahin sir humen toh koi problem nahin hai. Aur sir apse aur mam se thodi bahut baten bhi ho jayengi. Hain na Tarika?

Tarika(understanding) - Haan sir chaliye na chalte hain.

Ruchi ji - Haan Sallu ab ye log itna keh rahe hain toh chaliye bhi na.

Salunkhe - acha theek hai Ruchi ab tum keh rahi ho toh chalte hain. Chalo bhai.

Abhirika give each other a victory smile.

*At Plaza Hotel*

They ordered their food and after finishing their dinner they did some chit chat. But Abhijeet thought to do some naughtiness he took out his mobile and clicked some pics . Later on he asked Dr Salunkhe that he need to talk to him whereas Tarika understood his plan. Dr Salunkhe also understood what he want to talk and decided not to go with him but Abhijeet made *Puppy eyes* infront of Ruchi ji and she told SALLU to go out with him.

*Outside*

Salunkhe - Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ki tum mujhe yahan jaan bujhkar laye ho lekin main tumhe kuch bhi nahin bataunga samjhe.

Abhijeet - Arre sir ap gussa kyun hote ho main toh bas apko aise hi bahar le aya taki apko acha feel ho. Waise sir manna padega aj apka ye look bahut acha lag raha hai. Apko suit kar raha hai.

Salunkhe(smiling) - haan janta hun Ruchi ki pasand bahut achi hai ussi ne mujhe ye dress gift diya tha last month.

Abhijeet(adding more masala) - Sir ap dono ki jodi bhi bahut achi lagti hai like "Rab ne bana di jodi".

Abhijeet was praising Dr Salunkhe more and more and Salunkhe was telling him each and every thing he was asking like They first met in a concert and then they began to date each other. Abhijeet was more smarter than Salunkhe ever Thought. Actually he was recording all this as an audio clip in his mobile without letting to know him. He even told him that her real name is Ruchika but he like to call her Ruchi.

Abhijeet(drama) - sir apki ye love story sunkar meri ankhon main toh ansu aa gaye. Bas kijiye sir main ab aur nahin sun sakta nahin toh...nahin toh main ro dunga sirrr... and he acted like he is crying.

Salunkhe took out his hankerchief and gave it to him. Abhijeet took that and said "sir ap bahut ache hain sir. Main toh apse milkar dhanya ho gaya"

Salunkhe - Abhijeet tum sach keh rahe ho? Jab maine tumhe mall main dekha tha toh mujhe toh laga tha ki tum meri pole khol doge. Aur sara hisab ek hi din main le loge. Par meri soch kitni galat thi. Sach main Tarika ne tumse shadi karke bahut acha kiya.

Abhijeet - sir ap aisa kaise soch sakte hain ki main apke sath aisa karunga. Sir ap mere sasur ji hain aur phir bhi apne aisa socha. Hey bhagwan ye sab sunne se pehle mujhe maut kyun nahin a gayi (acting).

Salunkhe - Abhijeet aisa mat bolo main tumse wada karta hun ki aj ke baad tum Tarika se milne kabhi bhi a sakte ho main kabhi kuch bhi nahin kahunga.

Listening this Abhijeet jumped off from his seat and said - Sir ap sach keh rahe hain?

Salunkhe - haan main bilkul sach keh raha hun.

Till then both the ladies came out and joined them. Abhijeet winked at Tarika which means Plan is fully some time both the couples left. For the first time Salunkhe was feeling very happy with Abhijeet but he doesn't know there is more to come.

*On the way*

Tarika - toh Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai ki tumne sab kuch pata laga liya.

Abhijeet - Haan Tarika par jab Salunkhe sir ko pata chalega ki ye sab drama tha toh unka munh dekhne layak honge. Tumhe pata nahin hai ki uss waqt maine kitni mushkil se apni hassi ko control kiya tha. Mujhe wo soch sochkar abhi bhi hassi a rahi hai.

Tarika - Dekha Abhijeet aj meri shopping karne ka tumhe kitna jyada fyada age tum kya karoge.

Abhijeet - wo tumhe age pata chal jayega and he take his mobile and send that clip to each and every officer including Dr Salunkhe and ACP sir.

When they reached their home Abhijeet's mobile beeped many times. He checked his mobile and found so many msgs are waiting for him. But before he could read any msg his mobile rang flashing his dear sasur ji's took some time and then recieved it.

On Phone

Salunkhe - Abhijeeeeeeeeet tumhari itni himmat kaise hui ki mera majak udao. Tum kabhi nahin sudhroge mujhe pehle hi samajh jana chahiye tha ki tum sirf natak kar rahe ho. Maine jo bhi wada kiya tha usse todta tumhe Tarika se milne ki permission bilkul bhi nahin milegi. Samjhe tum?

Abhijeet - jara sans toh le lijiye sir kitna bolenge.

Tarika - Abhijeet mujhe bahut neend a rahi hai main sone ja rahi hun. Plz kya tum mujhe ye audio kal de doge.

Salunkhe listened this and he understood that Tarika was also included in this drama.

Salunkhe - haan haan jao na Tarika sone jao ab toh tum meri side kabhi logi nahin na. Tarika tumne Abhijeet ke sath milkar mere sath dhoka kiya hai.

Abhijeet - Ab itna kya ro rahe hai sir bas majak hi toh tha.

Salunkhe - Tumhe achi tarah se pata hai Abhijeet ki main apni gf se related baat karna bilkul bhi pasand nahin karta hun aur tum...

Before he could say anything he was cut off by Abhijeet

Abhijeet - sir mujhe Daya ka phone a raha hai main aose kal baat karta hun bye.

Salunkhe - hello... hellloo... hunh phone cut kar diya. Ye admi mujhe kabhi chain se jeene nahin dega.

Abhijeet was full night busy with his phone talking to every team member and was thinking what will happen next...

**A/N- This story ends chap was not so good as I want it to for adding more drama but nothing was coming in my mind what to write next :( I havn't read it so there may be some mistakes sorry for this.**

**Thanks to - Daya's Girl, BRD di, Dareya rocks,katiiy, SS di, KK di, ConfidentGirl22, Aditya, Cute smile, Priya, Aditi, Prabha, CID's fan, Guddi, Sukhmani kaur, Sweety Gupta, .1, Aditya, Cool girl, Jyoti, Preeti, Ritesh7, Abhisrk-ian di, ninadkdm and all the guests thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**Take care**


End file.
